1. Field
Embodiments relate to pellicles including a membrane having a graphite layer and methods of fabricating the pellicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photolithography process using extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light uses a reflective reticle. A pellicle is needed to protect a pattern of the reflective reticle from physical and chemical attacks. However, a pellicle which is suitable for the reflective reticle has not been currently suggested. A membrane of a pellicle which is used in a conventional transmissive photolithography process, which uses deep ultraviolet (DUV) light, has a low transmittance of EUV light, and thus durability is poor and productivity is reduced. Thus, a pellicle having a membrane, of which durability is excellent and transmittance of EUV light is high in a photolithography process using the EUV light, is needed.